Tucker & Nina: The Throes Of Passion
by HakurosMeatyLover
Summary: The last two Ishvalians left.. Brought together by change; or, perhaps, by fate? AU. Tucker/Nina, Tucker/Ed. Please read.. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1:  Ishvalians United

A cold Saturday in December. Manhattan, New York. 9:00 a.m.. An alarm clock rings, before a girl, aged sixteen, hits it and turns it off. She rises from bed and dresses casually. Looking in the mirror, she thinks of cutting her waist-length brown hair. She believes it would better suit her tan complexion and red eyes.. For she is an Ishvarlian. To her knowledge, the last of her kind. But more on that in a second. She chooses to not yet cut her hair. This girl, Nina, who's last name she's never truly known, steps outside of her apartment room. She exits the building, and heads for her typical Saturday morning destination. The local Starbucks.

A meth lab in the ghetto of Manhattan. A man, Shou Tucker, but he just goes by Tucker, wakes up with a pounding headache. He chugs half a bottle of whiskey. He is addicted to many drugs. Alcohol. Meth. Tobacco. All the hard shit. But mostly meth. Being a proud alchemist, Tucker's ability to make meth is very skilled. His complexion has always been tan. His eyes have been made redder by the meth but they always have been red because he too is an Ishvalian. To his knowledge, the last of his kind.. but more on that in a second. He needs a new drug besides just alcohol to shake off his current headache and hangover. He decides that caffiene would be best. So he exits his meth lab, and heads for a new destination. The local Starbucks.

The Ishvalian Backstory.

Ishvalia had once been a promising land. A utopia. Bordering Kurdistan, it was the center of the world. Not literally. But it was. If you needed alchemy tools that you could get nowhere else? Go to Ishvalia and you will find them. If you are sick with an illness that you can not cure anywhere else? Go to Ishvalia and an Ishvalian will be able to heal you. And so on. It truly was a great land of promise.

This all ended one day. A meteor was headed straight for earth... destination, Ishvarlia. All the most powerful alchemists tried to use their alchemy skills to make the meteor go away. But they just couldn't. They couldn't alchemize it into something less powerful. It hit Ishvalia. There were no survivors except for two. This was sixteen years ago. There was a baby girl Nina who survived the blast for unknown reasons. And there was a man Tucker, who was not in Ishvali at the time the meteor hit. These two were the last Ishvarlians left. Their paths should have never crossed. The Ishvalian race should have come to an end that day. But it didn't. Because two and only two survived. One was a man, Tucker. One was a girl, Nina. A man. A woman. All that is needed to reproduce a once-great race to it's former glory.

It was 9:15 a.m. Cornello was serving up lattes and mochas for all the people at the Starbucks. Nina was already in line to get hers. Tucker came walking in in a stupor and stood in line behind Nina. Nina could not help but look around and see who this man was that had just walked in because she had heard his footsteps.

They both looked in each other's eyes. They saw each other and knew who the other was. At once, they realized... Ishvalians united. "You..." Nina said, at a bit of a loss for words.

"My goodness..." Tucker said. They both embraced and knew that they had to leave. To talk. To catch up. It was, for each of them, as if they were meeting an old friend for the very first time. They ran out of the Starbucks immediately, Nina's fried mocha latte still sitting on the counter. "I made that drink for nothing..." Cornello sighed, disappointed.

"How did you survive that meteor?" Tucker asked. "How? The blast, it was huge, all Ishvalia was decimated.."

"I do not know.. I simply do not know. I was but a baby. I've wondered every day. Why did I survive when thousands, millions even, died for me? I've just thought I was the only survivor.. But how did you live?"

"I was not in Ishvalia at the time.. I was studying advanced secret alchemy techniques from Edward Elric in the mountains of Nepal. I learned how to alchemize almost anything into anything.. But that doesn't matter, what matters is, I was there and not there in Ishvalia so I did not get hurt by the meteor. I survived, and I also thought I was alone, but so did you."

Nina was dumbstruck. "We are not alone. We are alone relative to the rest of the world. But with each other, we are alone together.. Another Ishvalian, I just can't believe it. We have each other. Our race can survive now."

"It can.. But we need to reproduce if we want it to. Please. Will you come back to my meth lab and reach, with me, the highest form of physical intimacy? Please? It is for our people. So they can survive. So more Ishvalians can be born. So Ishvalia can rise once again."

"You want me to have sex with you, sir?"

"Yes, that is what I am asking." Tucker confirmed.

"No!" Nina shouted.

Tucker waved his hands around and did the Old Alchemy Persuasion Chant, taught to him by Edward Elric. He waved his arms all about her face and her mind and repeated this chant. _"Donec ultricies tempus accepit interpretari tergum ut Northmanni. Mauris nibh velit nimis implicari. Aut ut aut iuste Latine loqui.._ There. That should do it." And with that.. Nina's "no" was alchemized into a "yes".

"Yes!" Nina shouted. "Yes!" Her doubt and anger were alchemized into eagerness and lust.

"That's what I thought you said," Tucker winked. Truly his greatest work of alchemy to date. Even more so than when he had alchemized an entire yacht from a roast duck. Oh the times he had on that yacht, he recollected.

Tucker led Nina by the hand, her mind still woozy from the alchemizing, to his meth lab in Manhattan. Soon they reached its entrance. He brought her in.

"Why this place is disgusting!" Nina shouted and tried to leave.

Tucker said another simple chant. _"Hoc ostium vertitur murum."_ He waved his hands at the door to his meth lab, and it became a wall. There was no escape. Not any escape anymore. Nina had to stay.

"I know it is not the most romantic setting, _mon renoncule,_ but I will do my best to alchemize it into something more.. Romantic. For you. For us. For our children. For.." Tucker paused. "For Ishvalia."

"Say no more, pig!" Nina shouted. "You are all but raping me! If you are going to make this place more romantic, then just do so!"

"Okay Nina. I will make it a more romantic setting, but it will take a more complex chant.. Give me a moment." Tucker took a deep breath as he inhaled deeply and got ready to perform the Old Alchemy Romanticism Transformation Chant. He began:

_"Lorem caught in laqueum_

_ Non ambulaveritis ex_

_ Quia te eu nimis_

_ Cur non vides_

_ Quid tu facis mihi_

_ Dico autem vobis non credunt verbo_

_ Ire non possumus simul_

_ Per animi suspecti_

_ Non aedificabunt et somnia_

_ De animi suspecti_

_ Si amicum antiquum scio_

_ Lorem guttis by dicere_

_ Utinam tamen vident oculos in suspicionem_

_ Hic nos vado iterum_

_ Qua Ive 'been asking_

_ In at pretium horum lacrimae rerum_

_ Im clamor_

_ Ire non possumus simul_

_ Per animi suspecti_

_ Et somnia non aedificabis_

_ De animi suspecti"_

He waved his hands around wildly, pointing at all the things in his meth lab. They alchemized at once. His meth stash transformed into a red giant kings size bed. His meth making material became a stereo playing the most romantic music of the ages, perhaps sometihng by Styx?. His lighters became candles. The walls were no longer moldy. Everything changed and became more romantic. It was no longer a meth lab. It was a Love Shack.

"Oh..." Nina said. "This isn't too bad. Well, fine. Take me if you must." She lied down upon the bed. Tucker bent over upon her and took off her shirt and her pants after taking off his own. They were down to but their underdrawers. He nibbled upon her earlobe and licked her neck. She giggled. She was enjoying this more than she thought. His boxers grew a bulge and he took them off...

There Tucker stood before her. Naked in all his glory. A statuesque portrait of a man, with the manliest parts all hardened and long and ready to go. He took off her bra and her underpanties. They were naked together as lovers. I will spare the most intimate details, but it was a crazy night. They were together. Two Ishvalians. Restoring their race because she was sure to get pregnant from his manliest seed. A beautiful thing to behold. I wish you had seen it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flashback To Edward Elric

Tucker and Nina had been up all night, making the most passionate love. It was now the middle of the night. Tucker laid there next to a now-deflowered Nina. He was tired. It was 1:00 a.m.. His eyelids grew heavy, and he fell asleep, dreaming about his past affair with the golden-haired Edward Elric...

(What follows is a dream sequence by Tucker)

Tucker was at the Nepal International Airport. He had just gotten off the plane from Ishvalia. He left the airport and headed for the mountains. When he reached them, he searched for days and nights for the great Edward Elric until he finally came upon a small log cottage with a roof of straw. There was a single head of garlic hanging from the roof. Tucker knocked on the door four times in rapid succession - the traditional Alchemist's Door-Knock, to let an Alchemist know that it was another Alchemist knocking at his door.

Edward Elric answered the door. He stood there and said nothing. His mouth was agape, his eyes fixed on this beautiful soul he'd never met. Immediately after seeing him, Edward had fallen in love with Tucker. Edward Elric came to his senses quickly, however. "Oh, erm, hello, hi. What is your name, s-sir?" Edward Elric asked, stammering a bit.

"Greetings, Edward Elric. My name is Shou Tucker. I am humbled by your presence. I am but a mere meth dealer from Ishvalia, but please hear me out. I have come to you because you are the greatest alchemist the world has ever known. You know this as well as I do. From the time you defeated the evil Lord Jasiska of Microfavia using just a stick, to the time you saved a bus of schoolchildren from falling off a cliff by alchemizing a bridge for them to drive safely on. I know of all of your mighty alchemy conquests, sir, and I would be honored if you would teach me some of your amazing alchemy skills."

Edward Elric stood there for a moment. Tucker believed Edward Elric was contemplating whether to teach him his advanced alchemy skills, but in actuality, Edward Elric was just standing there in wonder at the sight of the beautiful man before him.

"But of course, Shou Tucker. Please, come right in," Edward Elric said, opening the door and inviting Tucker inside.

"Thank you, Edward Elric, but please - call me Tucker." Tucker walked inside of the small cottage. He removed his shoes, as is alchemist custom, and sat down upon a straw mat. Edward Elric stood before him.

"First of all," Edward Elric began, "You aren't a Homunculus, right?"

Tucker was taken aback at this accusation. "Of course not, Edward Elric! If I were a Homunculus, that head of garlic at your door would surely have burned and blinded me on the spot."

"Right, right, of course, my mistake... So, Tucker, you have come to learn my skills.." Edward Elric said. "Well, I will teach you what I can. But I demand a bit of... erm, _payment_ in return."

"But I have no money, Edward Elric sir, with which to pay you..." Tucker was disgruntled by this news.

"Don't worry about it! I wasn't referring to monetary payment anyway.." Edward Elric said. "I'll discuss the terms of the payment after you have learned my Alchemy Techniques. Is this acceptable?"

"Of course, sir. Thank you."

Edward Elric smiled. He said, "So, Tucker, you have come to learn my skills. Well, where to start... How much alchemy do you know already?"

Tucker thought for a moment. "Well, just the basics and enough to make various amphetamines... I've mastered telekinesis and I have some degree at the changing of the chemical compositions of liquids. But that's about it."

Edward Elric smirked. "Well, then, we can skip those. I think the first thing that you should learn is how to alchemize a smaller object into a larger object."

"But, sir.." Tucker said. "Does that not violate the Law of Equivelant Exchange?"

"HA!" Edward Elric laughed. "You believe that propoganda.. Tucker, you have much to learn. The laws of alchemizing are whatever you make them out to be. If you _believe_ in equivelant exchange, then of course it is a law. You are limiting yourself in doing so, however, for it is possible to alchemize a mass as large as Planet Jupiter from a mere teacup if you know how."

Tucker was surprised. "But I was brought up with that law. I thought it was the first and foremost Golden Rule of Alchemy. Why would teachers of alchemy teach such a law if it weren't true?"

Edward Elric sighed. "Most of them," he explained, "believe that it is a true law as well. These days, almost all Alchemists believe it to be truth. The 'law' of Equivelant Exchange was spread by governments. You see, it is possible to alchemize a larger object from a smaller object, but it takes a great deal of energy and skill. I am teaching it to you first becuase I truly believe you can master it. The governments, however, do not want to use up energy. If word got out that Equivelant Exchange does not exist, then there would be riots. People would demand that the government alchemizes more oil, more food, more money, and the government just doesn't want to have all those demands. They don't want to have to alchemize everything for the people. It would be too difficult and too costly. So they made up this Equivelant Exchange law. Nobody can ask them to alchemize 'more' of anything, because it would violate that law, even though the law does not exist. Do you understand?"

Tucker just sat there silently. It was like being told the Earth was flat. "..This is all very surprising, but yes. I do understand."

"Good," said Edward Elric. "Now that you understand that, I am going to teach you how to alchemize a smaller object into a larger object." Edward Elric took out two feathers and set them both on the ground. "I will use this first feather as a demonstration. I am going to alchemize it into a pillow. I then want you to do the same."

"I'll try my best, Edward Elric," Tucker said.

Edward Elric looked at the feather sitting before him on the straw mat. He brought his hand down and stroked it just once. Edward then said _"Donec pulvinar a pluma" _and waved his hand over the feather. With a flash of light, the feather turned into a pillow. Edward Elric looked at Tucker and said, "Now you try."

Tucker stroked his feather just once, waved his hand over it, and said the same chant. Nothing happened. Tucker tried again and couldn't do it. "What am I doing wrong, Edward Elric?" Tucker asked.

Edward Elric said, "You need more energy. Look deep within your heart and soul and use all the energy you can find within yourself. Like I said, alchemizing a smaller object into a larger one is no easy feat. I only did it so simply because I am such a master Alchemist."

"You truly are, sir.. I'll try my best to alchemize it for you," Tucker said. Tucker stroked his feather once, said _"Donec pulvinar a pluma"_. He then closed his eyes, and reached deep into his inner being and used all the enery within his soul, and waved his hand over the feather, transferring all this surplus of energy into the feather. Nothing happened for several seconds.. But then, there was a flash of light! And the feather turned into a pillow! And for the first time, Tucker had broken the "law" of Equivelant Exchange.

"Great job, Tucker!" Edward Elric applauded. "Great job indeed. Now that you have truly broken free from the binds and chains of 'Equivelant Exchange', your mind is free to wander. You may think you have been alchemizing for years, but you are only just beginning. A whole new world of alchemy awaits you..."

Tucker stayed with Edward Elric for months, learning all sorts of new alchemy skills. He was there for well over half a year in the mountains of Nepal with Edward Elric, and by the end of it he was much more skilled at alchemizing even something as small into a pebble into something as large as a small boat. He truly was becoming a great Alchemist - second only, perhaps, to Edward Elric.

One night, after Tucker had been there for a very long time, his straw mat that he had been sleeping on caught fire during an alchemy ritual in which he had been making fire from water. "Damn..." Tucker groaned. "I'll have to sleep on the floor then, I guess."

"Well," Edward Elric said, "You could sleep in my bed if you wanted. I guess I could make room for two.."

"No," Tucker said, "I don't want to be a bother. I've already burned your straw mat."

"It's no bother at all, Tucker, you've become a close friend of mine. Having you in my bed would be all my pleasure..." Edward Elric smirked. Tucker then climbed into bed with Edward Elric, and they turned out the lights.

As Tucker was just about to fall asleep, he heard Edward Elric whisper. "Tucker... Can I be honest with you?"

"Hnrgmmmm?" a half-asleep Tucker mumbled. "What's wrong, Edward Elric?"

"It's just... We've grown really close over these last few months, Tucker. And I really like you a lot," Edward Elric said. He was blushing, of course, but the lights were off so Tucker couldn't see.

"I like you a lot too, Edward Elric, you're a really great friend of mine."

"No, Tucker... I like you as more than that. I want you as more than that. I think... I think I'm in love with you, Tucker," Edward Elric said.

Tucker wasn't sure what to say. He had thought about feelings like this, too, but he didn't want to act upon them. Besides, he and Edward Elric were both men - surely this was wrong. "I mean.. I'm not sure what to say. I've thought about feeilngs like this, too, but I haven't wanted to act upon them."

Edward Elric said, "Well.. What's the most harm it could do? Just one night couldn't be so wrong. You make me want to lose control.." Edward brushed his hands through Tucker's hair.

"Well... I guess you're right. Just one night of fun couldn't be too bad." Tucker turned around (they had been spooning) and Edward Elric kissed him softly on the lips. Before long, they were making out, and soon they were naked. Two men, their bodies intwined in a naked circle of hot sweaty Alchemist love. Both were the top; neither was the bottom. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold. I wish you had seen it.

It was 5:00 a.m. the next morning. Tucker awoke and realized what he had done the night before. He felt incredibly guilty.. How had he just slept with the famous Edward Elric? This was so perverted, so wrong. He turned around in bed to look at Edward Elric's face, and immediately cringed in disgust. He couldn't even look at the man. He had to get out. Now.

So Tucker got up out from the bed quitely, and put his clothes back on. He felt incredibly guilty for doing this to Edward Elric, but he just had no choice. He grabbed his belongings as well as the book of Old Latin Alchemy Chants that Edward Elric had given him, and walked out the door quietly. He left no note, no explanation, no sign that he had ever even been there at all, save for the imprint he had left on Edward Elric's heart. Perhaps, he thought optimisticly, Edward Elric would wake up and think it had all been a dream...

Tucker never saw or heard from Edward Elric again. He never had sex again for sixteen years until the night with Nina - partly from guilt, partly because he was living in a meth lab in a New York City ghetto. But the latter, his return to drugs, was caused primarily by guilt. So look at it how you choose.

Edward Elric woke up at 8:00 a.m. the next day. He rolled over and said "Good morning, Tu-" but then stopped dead in his tracks. "Tucker?" Edward Elric called out. _He must already be awake,_ Edward Elric thought. So Edward Elric went into the other room, but saw no signs of Tucker there, either.

"T... Tucker?" Edward Elric said meekly. "Did you leave me?" Edward Elric became sad. Heartbroken, even. His only friend, the only person he had even spoken to in years, his only source of comfort, the first man with whom he entered The Throes Of Passion, had left him. Without Tucker, Edward Elric believed, there was no point in living.

Edward Elric's metal robotic arm reached for his own neck involuntarily. Edward Elric didn't try to stop it. His robotic arm slowly strangled him to death, like Peter Pettigrew in Harry Potter, but intentionally. It truly was an overwhelmingly depressing sight to behold.

I'm very happy you didn't see it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Birthing

Tucker awoke with a start. But then he laid back down, for he'd been having these nightmares, these memories of Edward Elric at least once a week since it had happened. This is why he drank. This is why he did the drugs. But some memories, even the most powerfully mixed amphetamines in the world just can not erase.

The next morning at about 8:00 a.m., Nina and Tucker both woke up in the same time. Tucker rolled over and looked at Nina; she rolled over and looked away. She felt disgusting for having been conned into sleeping with this bastard.

Tucker said to her, "Don't be that way. I know you wish you hadn't done this, Nina, but think about it this way. It's for Ishvalia. If you got pregnant last night, then our great race will rise again. You want that, right?"

Nina thought to herself. _I don't know any other Ishvalians, I never have.. Should I feel a loyalty to a race I don't know? But.. My mom and dad, wherever and whoever they are, they'd be so proud if I brought back a race and gave them grandchildren. Even if I slept with a meth dealer to do it. But then again... If I give birth, it might not be a normal child. He might figure out my secret... Oh well. _

"I mean.. Alright, I want that. It's for the better. Give me a pregnancy test." Tucker tossed her a little tube. It had two lights on it; one green, one red. She put it between her legs and into her lady parts, and squatted down upon it to make it go as deep as possible.

You see, the Ishvarlians have a very fast breeding cycle. This is why their utopia was able to flourish so much. The gestation period of an Ishvalian is only a day.

After about thirty seconds, the tube started to beep. Nina removed the tube and saw that the red light with a frowny face was lit up. She stared at it speechless and handed it to Tucker.

Tucker looked it and said, "Wonderful! A frowny face! That means you're pregnant! Quickly, we have to get to the doctor before your water breaks." Nina just stood there speechless. _I'm having a baby_, she thought. _A baby._

Nina silently and wordlessly followed Tucker into his car. They knew that there could be complications, because they were both Ishvalian and it was an Alchemist child, so they couldn't just drive to the nearest hospital. They had to drive to one that was further away, the Northwestern Alchemist's Hospital. Nina's water started to break. "Hurry, Nina, into the Northwestern Alchemist's Hospital!" Tucker said, as he grabbed her by the hand and led her inside. "I'm having a baby! An Alchemist's baby! I need somebody here now!"

A tall thin man with a long thin face walked up to them. He had dark grey hair and round glasses and a doctor's outfit. "A baby? Well, I suppose I can help you. I'm Doctor Alexander FullMetal, M.D. and certified bioalchemist. Please, come into my office," he said. They all quickly went into Dr. FullMetal's operating room. Nina laid down in a blue bed and she was quickly stripped of all her clothing.

Dr. Alexander FullMetal took a look at her lady parts and said, "Hmm. Yes, your pupils are dilating alright. No doubt to me, you're having a baby. I can't quite see it, though. Push a bit harder and I'll reach in and try to pull it out."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Tucker asked.

"Excuse me, SIR, but I'm the Bioalchemist here so you'd be wise to shut your mouth," FullMetal snapped.

"That'll hurt, though..." Nina was squeamish.

"Nah," FullMetal said, "You'll be fine. Here, take some of this." He tossed her a needle full of nitro oxide and told her to inject it into her arm. She did so and immediately felt a cloud of calmness enveloping her mind and her body and she was calm. She felt no pain and began to push the baby out. Alexander FullMetal reached his arm into her lady parts and felt around until he felt a head. "Hmm... This baby's head feels weird. A bit cold," he mused as he grabbed it and began to pull. "It's a rather large baby." But still he grabbed and pulled. As he pulled, Nina pushed and the baby tried to come out, until soon it sprung forth from her.

But it was no Ishvalian. Indeed, it didn't appear to be human at all... Indeed, it appeared almost to be a robot. It was made entirely of metal. It had one large spike protruding from its forehead and its eyes glowed. It was very large. It looked like a suit of armor. Everyone stood there, stunned and speechless.

"What, erm... What is your name?" Dr. Alexander FullMetal inquired.

"My name is Alphonse," Alphonse the robot answered.

"My god.." Tucker said, stunned. "If she gave birth to this monster, then clearly... You realize what this means, right, FullMetal?"

"I do..." FullMetal said, stunned. "A CHIMERA!" he shouted, and pointed the accusatory finger both literally and physically at Nina.

"No! Please!" Nina said. "It's not my fault, I can explain! The radiation from the meteor blast.. I was but a baby, my insides were weak, and it changed my normal human Ishvali DNA into Chimera DNA. I can't help it, please don't hurt me..."

But they had no choice. If she was a Chimera, then they had to destroy her and the new baby. Dr. FullMetal fired tranquilizer darts at both Nina and Alphonse. They both passed out immediately. "Alright, Tucker, I know this is going to be hard for you to do, to harm your newborn child and your love, but I need you to help me. Can you help me?"

"Oh, of course, sir, I don't give a shit about either of them. What do you need me to do?" asked Tucker. FullMetal got a wheelbarrow out of the closet and asked Tucker to help lift Alphonse into it.

"First, we need to dispose of the baby before it can infect any others. We shold take this thing into a lake. It's made of metal so it'll just rust out and disintergate into nothing, but he looks heavy. Can you help me do that?" asked FullMetal. Tucker helped lift Alphonse into the wheelbarrow, and together they brought him outside to the lake in front of the hospital. He rusted and disentegrated quickly, for his newborn baby metal was weak. "Now, we need to dispose of this girl. If she is a Chimera then she must be stopped. It's not going to be pretty, I warn you..."

"It's fine, I'll do anything to stop the whore," Tucker said. "What do we need to do?"

"Well, Chimera are like planarians, they can regenerate quite easily if not disposed of properly. So what we have to do is set her aflame. But we can't do it with just normal fire... it has to be an Alchemist's Blaze," FullMetal explained.

"But that's one of the hardest works of Alchemy known to man, and a bioalchemist can't do it... I think I can if you need me to, though. I'll try, at least," Tucker said. He walked over to Nina's body. He focused all his mind and energy as powerfully as he could, looked at her, closed his eyes, and thought of nothing else. He held his hands over her, and said:

_"Hoc male peruigil in oratione de vita conclusio est exitus et finis overwhelmingly tristus ... patheticus aegro misero historia, ut est omnium!"_

Within a few seconds, Nina's body burst into flames. Blue, green, red, yellow flames. Flames of all different colors. Her body slowly burnt, as this poor, innocent teenage girl, who had done nothing but ventured to Starbucks, was dying. Slowly only the skeleton remained, and it too was burned away. Just like that, all traces of Nina were removed from the world, as if she had never been there at all. The Throes of Passion had thrown her to Hell.

It was a depressing sight.

I wish I had not seen it.

The end?


End file.
